Lemon Hearts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|"There you are, Twilight!" LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts with Twinkleshine and Minuette. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Run, Twilight, run!! Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|At the welcome party that Pinkie Pie organizes for Twilight. Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, Part 2 S1E01 Fog is heading towards the exit.png S1E01 Ponies move out of the way.png The Ticket Master Dripping Daisy S1E03.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts running. Her eyes look like Rarity's here. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts buying muffins. Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts sick. Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Member of the animal team Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts singing Winter Wrap Up. Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Spotted two Lemon Hearts clones. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Watching Rarity and Mayor Mare present Twilight Sparkle with her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Suited For Success S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png ‎ Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png S1E20 Photo Finish 12.png|Lemon Hearts next to Photo Finish S1E20 Photo Finish 13.png S1E20 Photo Finish 14.png S1E20 Photo Finish 15.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Lemon Hearts at Sugarcube Corner Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|She's not amused by Rarity's histrionics Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Best Night Ever Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Singing with Twilight Sparkle during the "At the Gala" song. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photographing The Wonderbolts. Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts trying to get the doll. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts on top of Berry Punch. S2E03 The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants.png S2E03 The mayor begins to blush.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Lemon Hearts in mouse costume S02E04.png|Lemon Hearts in her mouse costume. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png S2E04 Luna talking 4.png S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png|EGAD! Heavy metal killer hooves!! Royalcanterlotfarewell.png|Near Princess Luna. S2E04 Everypony scared.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png S2E04 Lemon Hearts about to get apple.png|Bobbing For Apples S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Laughing With Princess Luna Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Hearth's Warming Eve DerpyS2E11.PNG Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|The color's kinda dull but I guess she's Lemon Hearts. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Behind Sweetie Drops The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|In line for cider. Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png|Dancing to the cider song. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Lemon Hearts looks worried and upset. Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to one of the two Cherry Berrys next to the fountain. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to Daisy behind the town hall building. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Lemon Hearts waving back at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png|Her second speaking role, where she orders the last cherry for two bits. Lemon Hearts right S2E19.png|Seen on the right. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Lemon Hearts in the crowd Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Not so pleased Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png|Pinkie stop Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png|Pinkie, you´re poking my eye "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png|Oh, thank you Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png One Bad Apple S3E04 Cheerilee and kids.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Berry Pinch, Half Note, Tornado Bolt and Cloud Kicker. Magic Duel Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Spike at Your Service Spike sorry S3E09.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Category:Character gallery pages